Label applicators apply labels to articles as the articles are conveyed past the label applicator. Typically, the labels are releasably adhered, in a single column, to an elongated backing strip. The label applicator removes one of the labels from the backing strip and releasably retains it at a labeling station. As the article to be labeled nears the removed label, it is applied to the article. Label applicators of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,528 and 3,729,362.
Label applicators of this type, while satisfactory for many applications, can introduce delay into an assembly or packaging operation in which labeling must be carried out. For example, label indexing or advance; i.e., the removal of a label from the backing strip and applying it to a suitable retaining means, is relatively slow while the transfer of a retained label to the article can be rapidly carried out. Label indexing can be sufficiently slow so that the labeling function is caused to be the slowest operation on the production line.
Other work operations also involve the repetitive supply of elements to a work station so that such elements can be affixed, assembled, laminated, etc., to articles being conveyed through the work station. In some of the work operations, the repetitive supply of the element is the slowest step in the process, and accordingly, this limits the speed with which the articles can be conveyed through the work station. Thus, other work operations involve problems similar to the label application problem described above.
In the case of label application, it is known to use a wide backing strip and to provide two side-by-side columns of labels on the backing strip. In this event, two labels are simultaneously removed and releasably retained at the labeling station and the two labels are simultaneously transferred from the remaining means to either the same or different articles. However, in order that this prior art arrangement can be used to apply labels to different articles, it is necessary that article spacing bear a predetermined relationship to label spacing on the retaining means so that the articles and the labels are properly relatively positioned. This problem is so significant that this arrangement is basically unsuited for most label application jobs.